


Cell be right

by Serenity_Searcher



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Pride Week, Clexa Pride Week 2019, Criminal Clarke, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, FBI Lexa, Guns, does this really count as enemies to lovers?, has zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Searcher/pseuds/Serenity_Searcher
Summary: Clarke Griffin aka Wanheda has been on the run for months, robbing and tricking her way across the United States. FBI Special Agent Lexa Woods has finally caught up and captured her in the small town of Polis Texas. As Lexa asks questions about why Clarke became Wanheda she uncovers some seriously dark secrets.





	Cell be right

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies, happy Clexa Pride week for 2019. I don't have the optimism that I will be able to write for every single day but I hope that what days I do write for are enjoyable. Also I'm not entirely sure this falls under enemies to lovers I mean they are kind of enemies? Anyway hope you all enjoy. Also yes I am aware its left open ended because I am totally awful at one shots with these two, I will get back to my other WIPs soon as well. I just needed to write something for pride week. I hope you all enjoy this fic and all the rest of the fics for pride week and Pride month.

** Cell be right **

Blue eyes stared at her with a piercing glare; Lexa could feel the hatred radiating off the woman in the cell in front of her. She had spent the better part of the last few months tracking Clarke Griffin; the woman who called herself Wanheda as she robbed and tricked her way across the country and finally found and caught her in the small backwater town of Polis.

“Come to gloat have you Special Agent Woods?” Clarke spat as Lexa stood at the bars of the holding cell, watching her. Her dark leather jacket and pants were well worn and dirty from the chase across the hills outside of town.

“No, I’ve been chasing you for months and all I want to do is ask you a question” Lexa said, she had changed into a clean suit for this conversation, she stood straight backed, heels together with an impartial expression on her face.

“Three months? Three months chasing me from New York down here to Texas just to ask me one question? I remember you being better than this.” Clarke said not even trying to hide her contempt, “You always had the answers.”

“I don’t. I thought I did but I was wrong. I’m sorry Clarke, I’m sorry for whatever caused you to become this.” Lexa’s voice was filled with sadness and regret; Clarke and Lexa had been close for years but lost contact. The next time they met Clarke had been walking out of a bank that she had just robbed.

“Once again, you think its all about you, fuck Lexa you aren’t that special. You can’t seriously think that you caused my dad’s death, caused the life insurance company to not pay us out. I suppose you think its your fault that when I looked into the insurance company and found out that there were serious problems so I decided to bring down the company my own way” Clarke said, anger causing her to stand and pace around the cell as she spoke, getting louder and louder.

Lexa had seen the file, the one that had pointed out there was a connection between Clarke Griffin and City of Light Insurance. Clarke had been doing her best to bring down the insurance company, but it was just a small offshoot from the giant company Mount Weather Corp. All Clarke had done was make the Wallace family angry. Lexa thought Clarke was lucky that she had been caught by the FBI instead of the various groups that Mount Weather Corp had sent after her.

They were only rumours from sources that many would dismiss; drug addicts, homeless people and small terrified children but some of the projects of Mount Weather Corp seemed to be very dangerous. Lexa hadn’t been able to convince her superiors that there was something troublesome happening with Mount Weather Corp.

“So you decide to start our own personal vendetta against an insurance company? Do you even know who owns that company?” Lexa asked, wondering when the girl she grew up with got so reckless and angry.

“Cage Wallace and Mount Weather Corp, I found out some really fucked up things, some from my father and some from my own investigations. Then the damn FBI ended up sending YOU after me. I can outsmart most of the agents but you seem to be able to read my moves. I’m surprised that you took so long to catch me.”

“I didn’t want to. I wanted to believe it was anyone but you” Lexa’s soft was soft and sad thinking about what happened to her oldest friend.

“You know what I was like, you were always stopping me from “going too far.” I was wild, rules were too restricting. You and Dad were the only two people that made me more normal. You left, Dad died and I got to be free” Clarke said, trying to explain herself even though Lexa knew it was more lies.

“You were alone for so long, the only way you could get attention was by breaking the rules, theft and cons were your favourite things. I left you, that’s when everything started to go wrong isn’t it? You started to hate me after that.”

“No, I only started to hate you when I realised that YOU were the fed that was ruining everything. Why the fuck do you still care anyway?” Clarke asked, her anger taking control again to try and mask her true feelings.

“I still care because I…” Lexa’s answer was interrupted by her cell phone ringing with the number she reserved for one of the few agents she had developed a close personal bond with: Anya Pine.

“Woods,”

“ _Lexa, have you caught Griffin yet?”_ Anya’s voice was frantic and almost panicked.

“Yeah, I’ve just started talking to her, she claims to have information about Cage.”

“ _Yeah well I’d trust whatever she claims to have, Pike just got off the phone with Mt Weather Corp and told them that Griffin was in Polis Texas. I don’t think Cage or any of his creepy experiments will be far away.”_

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Lexa’s angry shout made Clarke’s eyes suddenly snap up in interest.

“Lexa?”

“Just a second Clarke, I need to hear the rest of what Anya knows”

“ _You should ditch your work phone, Pike’s been tracking it, Indra just got confirmation when she was asked to track you down. Pike’s been using you. Just get Griffin and yourself out of there. I’ll find a way to help you, somehow. Good luck Lexa”_ Anya’s final words were whispered, almost as though she was hoping for more.

“So good news; whatever dirt you have on Cage and Mount Weather Corp is good, like dangerously good.” Lexa said, allowing herself a small smile, even though her methods were slightly illegal and unorthodox Lexa had admired Clarke’s ability to get results.

“So how bad is the bad news then?” Clarke said, perceptive as ever.

“Cage, or most likely some of Cage’s experiments are on the way here. My boss has sold himself out and has been reporting every move I’ve made in tracking you down to Cage and now that I’ve found you, has told Cage to come and get us” Lexa spat, her boss; Pike had hated her the entire time she had worked at the FBI, whether it was her heritage, from the Trikru clan, or whether it was her sexuality Lexa didn’t know or care. It just made him a bigoted arsehole but she had to suck it up until now it seemed.

“So, let me guess you hand me over to them, take my information and then what?” Clarke still seemed to be set on her attitude to hate her.

“I couldn’t do that to you, you were one of my best friends. I want to help you Clarke, that’s all I ever wanted to do.” Lexa said grabbing the keys from the wall and looking out the window. “Well, fuck.”

“What?” Clarke’s voice was sharp and still holding on to her anger.

“He’s here, he’s sent a helicopter full of experiments here.” Lexa said, dashing to the cell, opening the door and then straight to where the weapons were stored. As she grabbed a rifle and a box of ammo she felt Clarke walk up behind her.

“You trust me enough to help you here?” Clarke asked as she reached out for the shotgun but stopped her hand before she touched it.

“I do trust you Clarke, I always have and right now I wouldn’t want anyone else next to me.” Lexa said passing the shotgun and rounds to Clarke with a smile. “Let’s see if you’re still as good a shot as you were in high school.”

“Trust me Lex, I’m even better” Clarke said with a bright smirk.

The two woman dashed to the door of the sheriffs station and looked out at the helicopter branded with the Mount Weather Corp logo that was opening its doors and a group of people stumbled out. The people that were being dropped off all looked hungry and starved, they were frothing at the mouth and groaning. The clothes they wore had been ripped to shreds and they were covered in dried blood.

“The fuck are they?” Lexa asked, not expecting Clarke to have any more answers than she did.

“Just one of the fucked-up experiments Cage has done. He’s been working on biological weapons and this is the result of a disease he made. They don’t feel anything except hunger for flesh, human flesh” Clarke said crinkling her nose up in disgust.

“Ideas?” Lexa asked, pushing her disgust aside for the moment.

“Shoot first, questions later” Clarke said and the two women raised their weapons and engaged the crowd of experiments that had just noticed them and came running towards them.

The two women were calm, pushing any thoughts other than survival to the back of their minds as they ended the misery of the poor unfortunate souls that Cage had used for his own purposes. The group of experiments was small and easily dispatched by the two women who were well practiced in firearms.

As the air was filled with the smell of blood, death and spent gunpowder Lexa looked at Clarke; the woman who had been through a lot since they parted ways and now that they were back together had a crazy madman hunting them. One afternoon of talking wouldn’t be enough to solve all the bad blood between them but maybe they would have time to talk.

“We can’t stay here, Cage will have a backup plan, probably another group of experiments” Clarke said as she turned in to the station to grab what she could for her journey.

“We can’t take my phone or car, Pike has been tracking me and feeding my location to Cage” Lexa said, and Clarke turned back, eyes still brimming with anger.

“What’s this we business?”

“I don’t want to let you do this alone anymore. I fucked up when I left, I left you and you suffered. This doesn’t make up for it but I want to help you” Lexa admitted, she had regretted leaving Clarke when things had gone wrong. Clarke rightfully hated her.

“You know I’m still pissed at you, for a lot more than just you leaving?” Clarke asked, the angry fire in her eyes was mixed with some other emotion that Lexa couldn’t quite decipher. “I guess it will come up in conversation on the run together.” Clarke said with a sigh, admitting that being alone was way harder than she had thought it would be.

“I would be surprised if it didn’t, you never could hold a silent grudge” Lexa said with a smirk.

“True. I’m not stopping though. You come with me now and you are promising to help me until this is over. When I bring down Cage Wallace and make him pay. For everything” Clarke’s voice was vicious as she swore to herself, to Lexa, to anyone in the universe that might hear her that Cage Wallace will meet his downfall by the hands of Clarke Griffin.

“I suppose a former FBI agent would be useful” Lexa said with a smirk.

“Fuck off Woods.” Clarke smirked; she was different from how Lexa remembered her. Rougher and harsher but still strong willed and determined. “Get your shit together and meet me out by the impound lot. We need a ride and you wrecked my last one.”

“Sure thing boss,” Lexa said with a mock salute that just made Clarke scoff. Whatever happened next Lexa was sure that it would be unforgettable and crazy and hopefully, with a lot of luck Clarke might stop hating her.

**Author's Note:**

> Well hopefully that was enjoyable, yeah it was originally just Lexa and Clarke chatting while Clarke was arrested and zombies showed up but I decided to make a nice complicated backstory and make myself have yet another WIP. Hope you enjoy it, kudos make my day and comments make me super happy. Enjoy and I will get back to some of my other writing soon I know some people miss some of my other projects.


End file.
